


sorry, i felt sad

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: แม้ว่าตอนนี้ฉันจะรู้สึกเศร้า แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าฉันคงจะเศร้าไม่นานหรอก ทุกอย่างกำลังเข้ารูปเข้ารอยเหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้วล่ะ วันนี้ พรุ่งนี้ ไม่ก็อาทิตย์หน้า ฉันคงจะลืมคุณไปแล้วก็ได้
Kudos: 1





	sorry, i felt sad

เอาเข้าจริงแล้ว ฉันก็แอบคิดถึงช่วงเวลาที่มีคุณอยู่ใกล้ๆ ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของคุณ พูดคุยกันในเรื่องที่ไม่มีใครเข้าใจ และได้สัมผัสคุณ พอมาวันนี้ไม่มีคุณอยู่แล้ว โลกทั้งโลกก็ดูจะมืดมิดลงทันตาเห็น ฉันกลายเป็นคนตายด้าน ไร้ความรู้สึกอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ทำไมกันนะ คุณถึงมีผลต่อชีวิตของฉันมากขนาดนี้ 

คุณเคยบอกว่าฉันไร้ความรู้สึก ใช่ ฉันยอมรับ แต่นั่นมันเป็นอดีตของฉันก่อนที่จะได้มาพบกับคุณ คุณรู้ไหม วันแรกที่เราพบกัน ฉันก็รู้ได้ทันทีเลยว่าคุณนี่แหละคือคนที่ฉันตามหา แม้ว่าหลายๆ คนอาจจะบอกว่าคุณคือไทป์ฉัน อันที่จริงแล้วคุณมีบางอย่างที่ทำให้ฉันสนใจและหลงใหลคุณมาโดยตลอด ฉันไม่ยอมรับหรอกนะว่าอิจฉาเวลาที่มีใครใกล้คุณหรือคุณเข้าใกล้ใคร คุณรู้และคุณดูออกว่าฉันไม่พอใจ แต่คุณก็ยังเลือกที่จะเข้าใกล้คนอื่นๆ รวมไปถึงการมาถามฉันว่าคุณควรที่จะเป็นคนออกไปหาคนอื่นเองหรือไม่ ฉันบอกได้เลยว่า "ไม่" ฉันไม่อยากให้คุณอยู่ใกล้ใคร และไม่อยากให้ใครเข้าใกล้คุณ ไม่ว่าจะเพราะเรื่องงานหรือเรื่องอะไรก็ตาม ช่วงเวลาที่ฉันมีความรู้สึก มันค่อยๆ เกิดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับความหลงใหลในตัวของคุณ อันที่จริง คุณเป็นฝ่ายที่ออกตามหาฉันเสียมากกว่า และคุณก็มองไม่เห็นด้วยว่าฉันอยู่ใกล้กับคุณเพียงใด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นที่ปารีส รัสเซีย ลอนดอน หรือแม้กระทั่งที่โรม 

ฉันบอกว่าฉันรักคุณ แต่คุณไม่เชื่อ ใช่ ฉันรักคุณจริงๆ รักคุณในแบบที่ฉันไม่เคยรักใคร รักจนหมดหัวใจและพร้อมที่จะดูแลคุณในทุกๆ ขณะของชีวิต แต่คุณปฏิเสธฉันอย่างไร้เยื่อใย แม้คุณจะรู้ตัวดีว่าคุณรักฉันมากพอๆ กับที่ฉันรักคุณนั่นแหละ คุณพร่ำบอกว่าฉันคิดไปเอง สำหรับฉัน การกระทำของคุณมันส่อให้ฉันเข้าใจอย่างนั้นเสียมากกว่า ทุกๆ สัมผัส ทุกๆ การกระทำ ทุกๆ คำพูดคือความรู้สึกของคุณที่มีต่อฉัน ฉันรับรู้ได้ แม้ฉันจะเคยบอกคุณว่าฉันชอบคุณแต่ไม่ได้ชอบคุณมากขนาดนั้น สิ่งที่ทำให้คุณดูน่าสนใจก็คือฉัน มันเป็นคำพูดประชดประชันที่ฉันใช้เวลาเรียกให้คุณหันมาสนใจตัวของฉันเองมากกว่า 

หลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น เหตุการณ์ที่คุณปฏิเสธและเดินหันหลังให้ฉัน ฉันรู้ว่าคุณล้มลง แต่ฉันไม่มองกลับไป ฉันคงทำใจไม่ได้ถ้าหากมองเห็นคนที่ฉันเคยบอกว่าจะปกป้องและดูแลเป็นอะไรไป สุดท้ายแล้ว ค่ำคืนนั้นก็จบลงด้วยการนั่งดื่มในบาร์ภายในกรุงโรม ฉันยังไม่สามารถออกจากเมืองแห่งนี้ได้หรอก ใช่ ฉันติดใจในความสวยงามและความสนุกสนานของเมืองนี้ บ้านเรือนที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์และที่นี่เคยมีคุณอยู่กับฉัน แม้ว่าตอนนี้ฉันจะรู้สึกเศร้า แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าฉันคงจะเศร้าไม่นานหรอก ทุกอย่างกำลังเข้ารูปเข้ารอยเหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้วล่ะ วันนี้ พรุ่งนี้ ไม่ก็อาทิตย์หน้า ฉันคงจะลืมคุณไปแล้วก็ได้

Sorry baby  
x


End file.
